


Day 26: Dreaming

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, land of little cubes and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's rare to actually dream yourself into the same bubble as someone else, but it does happen sometimes.





	Day 26: Dreaming

One of the first skills you learn after starting your three-year journey is how to determine if you’re in a dream bubble. Awake, asleep, waking into one, each has their own subtle tells. Of course, subtle tells are only necessary when one side of your bedroom wall isn’t currently half corroded away with shimmering sand spilling into your room through the hole. At least, you think it’s sand. It’s pale, and granular, but it doesn’t look like your planet on the other side of the wall. The sky’s all wrong.

You check the time on your phone, check it again. The numbers shift, and you tuck your phone into your sylladex. Good, if this is a _dream_ dream and not just the meteor drifting through a bubble then you don’t have to worry about walking into the wall. You duck through the rusted hole, and your eyes sweep over the alien landscape. The air tastes different here, and also feels uncomfortably sticky. On a hunch, you reach out and grab a small cube from the nearest pile of them. An experimental lick confirms your suspicions, and you pop the lump of sugar in your mouth. Given the giant teapots in the distance, you'd be willing to bet this is Nepeta's Land from the trolls' game.

You can hear running water, or more likely, tea, so you start towards that as you squish the sugar cube against the roof of your mouth. You consider captchaloguing some of the sugar cubes, then shake your head. Dream bubbles, much like normal dreams, are absolute shit with fine details like captcha codes. You lean forwards as you reach a particularly steep hill, digging your hands into the sugary slope as it shifts under your feet. The granules stick to your skin, and once you reach the top you pause to wipe them on your skirt.

“Manners, Rose.”

You startle, and nearly fall ass over teakettle back down the hill before a perfectly manicured hand wraps around your wrist, four elegantly painted claws pressing gently against the underside of your wrist. As it is, you let out an undignified yelp before Kanaya pulls you towards her. Your feet find purchase on more stable ground, and after a moment resting in your girlfriend’s arms you wipe your hands on the back of her shirt. She lets out an indignant squawk, and only a flash of the future courtesy of your god tier powers lets you duck away before she shoves you down the hill in retaliation.

“I should have let you fall.” she huffs, face scrunching up adorably as she tries to brush the clumps of damp sugar from between her shoulder blades.

“I would’ve hugged you and covered you in sugar.” you point out, giving her a once-over. She’s either your Kanaya, or one from a very close, very recent doomed timeline, and the former is far more likely than the latter. Kanaya grimaces at the thought of being covered in sugar, and you step in close to kiss her gently. Her hands still, then move to rest delicately on your back. She tastes sweet, like sugar. You resolve to alchemize some once you wake up.


End file.
